What a morning
by R5-Raura-17
Summary: Austin and Ally wake up and have an eventful morning.


**Hey Guys. Here is the Rated m stories.**

Austin's POV

The sun shined on my face through the white curtain. I open my eyes and look down. There I seen my beautiful wife in all her naked glory. Me and Ally have been married for two years now. We were dating in college and got married when we turned 22.

God I love her so much. After we got married we had our honeymoon. We went to Fiji and stayed at a beautiful resort. It wasn't as beautiful or gorgeous as Ally though.

That night me and Ally gave our virginities to each other. We made love to each other every night for 2 weeks.

We live in our own house right now, just me and her. One day I hope we have little Austin and Ally's running around.

I see Ally's eyes flicker. 'Good morning gorgeous,' I whisper.

'Morning handsome,' she whispers back.

I lean down to kiss her. She kisses back.

After a couple of minutes we have our tongue down each other's throats. I roll over so I'm on top of her.

I start trailing kisses on her jaw then neck. I bite the spot where her shoulder and neck meet.

She lets out a moan.

We are already naked from last night.

I start sucking as I go down further and reach her breast. I bite on of her pink buds and they already stiff so I started sucking on them pinching her other one as I do so.

She's letting out such delicious moans and groans making me instantly hard. I let go of her boob and do the same to its twin.

Three minutes later I'm trailing kisses down her stomach.

'Spread your legs babe,' I demand.

She does as I say and I can see she's already wet.

I smirk at her and feel her folds with my fingers. I start fingering her.

Very wet indeed.

She really wasn't in control of her moans anymore.

I then stick my tongue out and give her one long lick. She gasps so loud.

I smirk and go lay down next to her.

'Come sit on my face,' I demand. She moans as she does so.

She sits her pussy on my face and I start licking.

'Oh Austin...Yeah That feels so good,' she moans.

'You like that don't you,' I say against her pussy causing a vibration to go through her.

She grabs on to the headboard and she has an O-face. Her Breathing is getting heavy.

'You taste so amazing babe,' I mumble against her.

I then dip my tongue into her hole and she lets out the loudest moan yet. I increase my speed and turn my head in a circular motion for more effect.

'Cum for me babe,' I mumble in my husky voice that I know she loves.

'Oh I'm cumming...mmmm Yeah,' She moans and starts grinding her pussy on my face. While she's doing that I suck on her clit and that does it.

Soon enough her juices start flowing out and slurp in every bit of it.

She gets off my face and goes down in between my legs, she spreads them further apart. Her hands grab my 9 inch shaft and beings to stroke it.

I groan and throw my head back in pleasure. Her stroking pace increases ad I'm in pure heaven.

Then she stops. What the Fuck.

Suddenly I feel a hot warmth cover the tip of my dick. I hiss.

I look down to see Ally has her mouth on me and is starting to bob her head up and down.

'Oh babe keep doing that,' I groan out loudly.

After a while she has all of me in her mouth and I look down and move her hair away from her face. As she continues her pleasurable action I fisted her long curls that go down to her waist. This causes her to moan sending a vibration through me.

'Oh yea baby, just like that, mmmmmm,'

My toes start to curl and you can hear it click.

'Oh babe I'm so close...ugghhh..mmm,' I moan in pleasure and she increases her speed and sucks that hardest. That's when I lost it. I looked down watching her swallow all of. Fuck that's sexy.

I pull her up and kiss her, I can taste myself on her.

I pull away and lean in so my mouth is by her ear 'Ride me baby,' I say huskily.

She then lines up my cock with her pussy and slowly slides down on it.

We both let out a huge sigh. It always feels so good.

For a while she rolls her hips with me in her, then she starts bouncing up and down in a slow pace. We look at each other in the eye the whole time. Oh her beautiful brown eyes.

Her pace starts getting faster and we both start moaning and groaning.

'Mmmmmm...Austin Austin ..uh yea,' she moans out.

I love when she says my name. It's so fucking sexy.

'Ugh faster...faster Ally..Ally Allyyy,' I moan. And obeying what I said, her pace increased.

My eyes trail down to her boobs. Her double D boobs. I grab them and start pinching her nipples causing her her groan.

'MMmmmmmmm Austin,' she continues her bouncy when I'm nearly there.

'Oh Alls I'm cumming, cum with me,' I groan out. It felt so good.

I grab the back of her neck and kiss her deeply on the lips.

In a matter of seconds we both cum. My hot seeds explode into her and her lets out the loudest moan ever.

She rolls of off me and lays beside me. We are still breathing heavily and are trying to calm down.

I smirk on roll onto her. ' How about round 2...In the shower,' she's smirks at me and I pick her up.

Carrying her in bridal style I walk into our bathroom. I sit her down on the bathtub and turn on the shower. I wait until it's slightly over warm. I grab the detachable showerhead and kneel down.

'Spread your legs,' I tell her. She's sitting down so she leans against the wall and spreads her legs like the good girl she is.

I pace the showerhead in front of her pussy so the force of the water is hitting her clit directly. She gasps and scrunches up her face in pleasure.

It's so sexy.

Her hand reaches out and beings to stroke my cock and occasionally squeezing my balls. I bite my lips and scrunch my eyebrows as I continue to pleasure with the showerhead.

'Ah Austin that feels so good. Fuck mmmmmm ,' she moaning and cussing. Fuck.

'Yea, keep stroking that cock, don't stop,' I whisper and Ally moans in respond.

As we are continuing our action we both say 'Ohhhh I'm cumming,' at the same time.

We both come.

Ropes of semen shoots out of my dick and her juices flow out her pussy.

Standing up, I place the showerhead back to its place and pick up Ally. Immediately she wraps her legs around my waist. We instantly kiss each other with so much passion.

Lining my cock to her pussy and push into her deep. We let out a heavy sigh.

Wasting no time I start going in and out of her. Our heads are leaning against other.

'Ugh Faster Austin faster..mmmm,' Ally screams. I increase my speed.

'Mmmm Ally Ugh baby, say my name, scream it,' I demand her. I reach down with one hand and start rubbing her clit and that's it took for her to start screaming.

'AUSTIN AUSTIN MMMMM THAT'S SO GOOD, UGH AUSTIN,' I love it when she screams.

'OH FUCK ALLY, YOU'RE SOOOO TIGHT, MMMM,' I also scream.

I feel myself getting close. This causes me to rub her faster and harder.

'Ah Austin, I'm cumming, I'm cumming,' she moans out. 'Me too babe, cum with me,' I groan out.

'MMMMMMMMM,' we both moan loudly. My seeds explode into her once more and juices once again flow out.

We rest for a while until I turn off the shower and take her back into the bedroom ad lay her down.

'I loved that,' she tells me. ' Me too,' I tell her.

'You know we didn't use a condom right,' she says. ' I know,' I reply then look at her in the eyes, 'Listen Ally we've been married for two years and I want to have kids. Is that Ok with you,' I ask looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiles, ' I've been thinking the same thing for a while now,' she tells me making me smile.

We lay there for a while until I speak up.

'You know if we really want a baby we should it more than once, for more chances,' I smile cheekily at her.

She smirks at me.

Let's say we had lots of _fun _on the bed.

And in front of the mirror.

And on the couch.

And against the wall.

And out on the patio.

And on the kitchen counter.

And a few other places...

**Thanks for reading. **

**If you have request for Raura, Auslly or Rydellington One shots then tell me in the review.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
